Hugs Are A Necessity
by CoolCat0720
Summary: "What did she compare us to? Beauty and the Beast?" "I think it was more like Beauty and the...Brute." "I am not a brute." "Says the man who threw me over his shoulder when I refused to admit I liked him." Sometimes two pieces who are very different fit together more perfectly than anyone imagined. (highschoolAU w/no zombies) [JakeXOC]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys.**

 **For those of you who regularly follow me, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated any of my other stories, but I promise when I tell you that will hopefully change soon. I have been going through some changes that have been taking up much of my time and when I actually have time to write, I'm so drained the inspiration just vanishes. I'm trying to improve so I at least poop out more than a couple sentences a day.**

 **For those of you who aren't familiar with me and are new, Hello! I am so happy you took the time to stop and check out my story!**

 **So this is an idea I have been sitting on for awhile but I didn't actually start working on it until three days ago. *This first chapter is just a test to see how well you guys like it.***

 **If this gets enough reviews, I will post the next chapter soon.**

 **To be completely honest, I cannot guarantee quick updates because this is just a small side project. If it gets enough love, I may update faster, but only time will tell.**

 **I absolutely fell in love with Jake and hope that we see more of him because there are so many different ways he can be used.**

 **To those who were reading my old Resident Evil story with Jake and Sherry, I hope you enjoy this just as much.**

 **Enjoy!~**

Chapter 1

 _'If I remember, this is probably on my list of things I hate to do',_ Trixie thought to herself as she stood awkwardly at the front of the classroom next to the teacher. Thirty plus students were staring at her-at least most of them were-as Mr. Kennedy explained that she was a new student transferring from some school in Washington and would be attending Raccoon High from now on. He was tall, looking slightly worn despite his young age as a teacher, his dark gold hair parted mostly to the right side of his face and stopped right at the end of his nose. His skin was tanned, giving Trixie the impression he had spent a good amount of time in the sun. His eyes were blue and his face needed shaving; then again the 5 o'clock shadow looked rather well on him. That was Trixie's personal opinion at least. He was decently dressed in a light blue button up shirt with a black vest and slacks. He seemed like the only decently dressed person in the room.

Looking at some of the students now, Trixie wasn't all that impressed by what she saw, and she had a nagging feeling that her new classmates were thinking the same thing about her. There was nothing impressive about her baggy hoodie and grey leggings but she knew that. She didn't like worrying about it.

When Mr. Kennedy asked her if she had anything she wanted to say to the class, Trixie politely shook her head no, and he kindly pointed out a desk next to the windows third one from the back. Not too close yet not too far.

She gave a small nod of thanks and began making her way to her new seat. Mr. Kennedy was already giving directions to start his lesson as Trixie neared the desk but right as she reached it she failed to see the foot of the young male sitting next to her suddenly move in her path.

Her arms flailed for a moment before she managed to absorb the fall with her elbows. The embarrassing sight was witnessed by the entire class and everyone immediately erupted into fits of giggling and laughter. Everyone except Mr. Kennedy.

"The hell," he exclaimed out loud as he moved towards Trixie's direction, but she simply pushed herself up onto her knees before crawling into her seat, her face beat red as she stared at the wooden surface, and he decided not to embarrass her further by approaching and merely asked loud enough for her to hear, "Are you okay kiddo?"

Trixie gave a weak nod, slouching in her chair, her hood hiding her face from most of her class and her bangs hanging over the right side of her face to keep anyone nearby from seeing the tears welling up in her eyes. To her luck, Mr. Kennedy didn't make any attempt to tell her to remove her hood, and for that she was internally grateful.

She didn't think she could stand it if her classmates saw she was crying.

Sighing, the teacher directed the student's attention back to the front of the classroom, deciding the only way he could help her right now was to take the spotlight she clearly did not want.

"Okay class, turn your books to Chapter 7, and lets continue from where we left off yesterday."

...

It was only third period and Trixie already wanted to leave.

Despite her embarrassing start in Algebra 2, her first class with Mr. Kennedy, she had caught on fairly quickly and even managed to finish her assignment before the others. Mr. Kennedy had been surprised but only for a moment before he merely whispered 'good work' and gave her a discrete wink and moved on to check on another student.

When class ended, she waited until everyone else filed out first before taking her leave, wishing her teacher a good day quietly as she passed him.

The hall had been chaos, people shoving past one another to get to their next class, but Trixie navigated just fine through the traffic while searching for her locker. The office aid had forgotten to show her that before taking her to her class. Once she had found it, she had barely been able to deposit her things inside before she was roughly shoved into the locker next to her, a a chorus of snickers and high fives telling her it had been on purpose, and when she turned to catch a glimpse of her offender she instantly recognized him as the same one who had tripped her in her first class.

 _'Jerk,'_ she thought bitterly as she pulled out the essentials she was going to need for her next class, French.

She hated French.

While it was a beautiful language, she had a hard time remembering all the different words and phrases, and couldn't seem to grasp them fully. What made it frustrating was that she would have preferred to take Spanish since that was what she had been learning at her last school, however since she had passed the requirements for that language this new school thought it would be a good idea to challenge her by giving her a different language to learn. It was a terrible idea. What senior had to learn a completely new language when they had already learned one previously? She did. And she hated the school for it.

Ironically, her teacher was a woman named Ada Wong. Why would someone with the last name Wong be teaching French? But it became clear quickly why Ms. Wong was the teacher when she made a point of speaking to Trixie in five different languages in a quick succession upon greeting her. One of the languages was clearly French, another she recognized as Russian, but the last three she did not recognize so she merely apologized quietly to her teacher before taking an open seat in the middle row right behind the first desk.

Ms. Wong was certainly a beauty; pale skin with dark smoldering eyes and a head of silky obsidian hair cut at her chin. Her lips were painted red and her outfit was a burgundy blouse with a black pencil skirt and strap heels. She was definitely a mix of Asian and something else but Trixie had no idea.

When it came time to introduce herself, Ms. Wong had wanted Trixie to greet the class in French, but she had been so nervous she accidentally greeted them in Spanish. The students laughed for only a moment before Ms. Wong silenced them with a raised brow as if daring them to continue. Ms. Wong thanked Trixie, allowing her to sit, and began the class.

It passed by uneventfully until nearing the end of the class when Ms. Wong had asked a student to volunteer lending their notes to Trixie for her to copy over night. A girl near the back offered but after Trixie had thanked her and happened to glance inside, she was met with a yellow piece of paper on the first page with the words 'GO FUCK YOURSELF NEWBY' written in big bold lettering, and it turned out to be a notebook on Biology not French.

What she had done to deserve that she would never know.

On the way out of class, Trixie had left the notebook on Ms. Wong's desk, muttering that she would just take her own notes out of the textbook, and left before the woman could say anything.

Her third class turned out to be her least favorite by far.

P.E.

Trixie wasn't athletic by any means; in fact she was very nonathletic. The only reason she was so skinny was because she ate small amounts and her metabolism burned through everything like a fire burning through paper. It frightened people sometimes, thinking that she was starving herself, but that wasn't the case at all. If only they knew.

 _'But they don't...'_

Her teacher, going by the name Redfield if she remembered correctly, had allowed her to sit off to the side for the day since she didn't have P.E. clothes yet, but this small action immediately put her on the receiving end of some nasty glares from the females students being forced to participate in the class.

It was a track day, so everyone was running for the majority of the time, and once they completed running a certain distance they were allowed either keep walking on the track or take part in a small soccer game in a field next to the track. At one end of the track was a small set of bleachers that overlooked the entire area. Mr. Redfield had stood next to Trixie while she sat on the bleachers with his clipboard in her lap. He would give her a name and a time in which they completed the distance and she would right it down. He was a good head and a half taller than she was, his skin tanned and his face serious, but his voice was deep and friendly. His hair was an oak brown and seemed to be a tad longer than a buzz cut; long enough to run your fingers through yet too short to grip. His eyes were a warm brown that greeted Trixie with kindness when she had first entered the gym and his smile crooked when noticing how shy she was. He hadn't been bothered by her hood and seemed to understand just like Mr. Kennedy that she didn't like attention.

His Nike shirt seemed to barely fit and his sweats made him look much taller. Despite his broad and imposing stature, Trixie had felt more at ease with him than she had felt so far into her day just sitting next to him as his temporary assistant for the day...

Until a soccer ball had come flying across the field and had struck her on the left side of her face. She didn't cry out in surprise but the stinging pain had slowly turned to a burn as she leaned forward to cradle her face against her knees; however, the _smack!_ of the ball hitting her and the shouts of the players going "ouch!" and "damn did you see that?" once again drew attention to her that she did not want.

Mr. Redfield's arm immediately moved to wrap around her shoulders, asking if she was alright as he tried to draw her from her knees to examine her face, but she stubbornly pulled away while shaking her head for him to stop so no one would see that she was crying for the second time that day.

A small crowd began to gather around her, a few murmurs of concern and worry were easily drowned out in her ears by the sound of others snickering and trying not to laugh.

Could the day get any worse?

Apparently, it had.

After Mr. Redfield shooed the students away, he removed his arm from her shoulders and came down to a crouch, peeking at her teary eyes through the curtain of thick hair, and the corner of his lips quirked up into a smile. "I'll look the other way if you wanna get lost in the school for the rest of the period," he'd offered her.

Trixie had never been more grateful to a teacher in her entire life.

And now she was standing in the girl's bathroom, her hands braced on one of the white sinks as she stared at her reflection in the mirror, and couldn't help but flinch at the sight of her face. The soccer ball didn't leave an imprint on her skin-thank god-but it was extremely red and still stung if she touched it. Her baby blue eyes were red and shining with unshed tears, her button nose was runny, and her lips pressed into a firm line as she tried to keep them from trembling. Her raven hair fell around her like a curtain, the tips brushing the tops of her hands as she bowed her head to take a shaky breath.

This was why she didn't want to move.

This was why she didn't want to start over.

She wasn't good at things like this. She wasn't good at socializing and making new friends. Her old friends hadn't even tried to call her yet and ask how she was settling in her home and school.

Then again it was probably better they didn't. Her response wouldn't be a positive one.

Sniffling, Trixie turned on the sink and began to gently splash water on her face, the cold soothing her aching cheek from the soccer ball. Her hair fell in the sink, the ends becoming wet as she focused on breathing slowly to help calm herself. As much as she wanted to vow to keep from crying for the rest of the day she knew it was likely to happen again but then again maybe she would get lucky.

 _'Yeah right.'_

Right as she reached for a paper towel to dry her face off, the door to the girls bathroom opened and she glanced to her right to see three students walk in; two brunettes and a blonde, all of them wearing mini skirts with tank tops and sandals, and their faces caked with makeup.

 _'Typical,'_ she thought to herself.

The three girls took notice of her presence the second she looked away, staring only at her reflection as she gathered her hair into her hands in attempt to pull it back into a low bun out of her face, but slowed when she saw the three girls walking behind her in the mirror. They were all staring at the left side of her face where she had been hit and one of them not so quietly whispered, "Did she run into a wall or something?"

One of them giggled at the thought and Trixie forced herself to look away, the bun idea completely forgotten as she released her hair to rest over her shoulder. What was the point of pulling her hair back if people were just going to stare and laugh?

One of the three actually used the toilet while the other two stood and waited, whispering back and forth to each other in hushed tones so she couldn't hear, and every few seconds one of them would look at her.

While Trixie wanted to leave, she didn't really have anywhere else to go since she wasn't really familiar with the grounds yet, and she couldn't going exploring during class time without the risk of getting caught by a teacher. She was stuck.

The sound of the toilet flushing echoed and the girl exited the stall, her blonde hair swaying in large curls, and she flipped it behind her shoulder as she stepped up to wash her hands in the sink. Trixie remained standing awkwardly at her own sink, her gaze staring at her outfit in the mirror and wondering if the baggy hoodie was really a smart idea.

"You know, you should probably cover that up," Trixie turned to the smirking blonde who was now leaning against the sink. "I mean, I can't imagine that you want to go back out there looking like that do you?"

Trixie made sure to keep her breath steady as she replied, "I don't like wearing makeup."

The girl looked as if she wanted to laugh-no surprise there-but whatever she was going to say was cut off by the sound of the door slamming open, making Trixie nearly jump out of her skin as she whirled around to find another girl standing in the doorway.

Taller than the other three girls and Trixie included, the young woman's hazel eyes narrowed as she looked between them, her gaze pausing only for a moment on Trixie's face before landing on the other three. Seems she had come to some conclusion in her mind and crossed her arms in an intimidating manner.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked them.

Before Trixie could answer, the blonde responded with a fake smile plastered on her face, "Not at all Helena. We were just getting to know the new girl."

News traveled fast. Trixie was almost positive she didn't have this girl or either of her lackeys in any of her classes so far and she hoped that it remained that way for the rest of them.

Helena raised a brow, clearly not believing the words coming out of the other girl's mouth. When she looked at Trixie for confirmation, the shorter girl hoped her expression conveyed 'absolute bullshit', and held her breath when Helena turned back to the other three.

"Hm, doesn't seem like she has any interest in getting to know you," she commented while coming to stand slightly behind Trixie. "Now get lost Stacy-before I report you to security."

Stacy bristled at Helena's threat, rage flashing for only a moment before it was gone, and she signaled for her friends to follow. "Let's go."

The three left, walking away as if the confrontation hadn't happened in the first place, but Trixie could clearly see their imaginary tails curled between their legs and waited until the clicking of their heels was out of earshot.

Trixie released the breath she was holding and sagged against the sink, rubbing her eyes before tucking her hair behind her ears; however her bangs stubbornly remained draped over her eye.

She could see Helena looking her over from the corner of her eye but choose against starting a conversation with her said defender to avoid the possibility of receiving a verbal lashing for her lack of action.

 _Don't let them get to you._

 _You should stand up for yourself more._

 _'Easier said than done for some people.'_

She turned around, clearly her throat awkwardly as she turned the water back on and began to slowly wash her hands, and hoped that it was clear she wasn't up for talking. But Helena didn't move. She remained stationary two feet away, watching Trixie with calculating eyes and crossed arms. _'Must be a familiar pose,'_ Trixie thought to herself as she caught Helena's piercing gaze in the mirror. Helena was a good half foot taller than she was, her mocha hair parted down the middle of her head and falling around her shoulders in soft waves. Her outfit consisted of a brick red vest over a white, short sleeved shirt and leather boots peaking out from the bottoms of her jeans.

"Rough first day?"

Trixie scoffed. "You have no idea."

Helena shrugged, moving to lean back against the wall. "We all have those every now and then."

Trixie reached over and grabbed some paper towels, drying her hands slowly. "Ever been tripped by an asshole in front of your entire class before?"

Helena hummed, her eyes moving up to stare at the ceiling as she gave another shrug, and answered, "Never had that happen, no."

Sighing, Trixie mumbled, "Thought so."

Throwing the paper towels in the trash, Trixie pulled her phone out of her back pocket, the phone showing the time, and she groaned when she realized she still had ten minutes before the next bell. Was it too much to ask for time just to speed up a tiny bit? Just so she could go home?

"If you go to the nurse's office, she'll lend you an ice pack until next period," Helena informed her, turning to leave and pulling the door half open before pausing to add, "know how to get there?"

Embarrassed, Trixie gave a small head shake 'no'.

Smirking, Helena pulled the door the rest of the way open, and pointed down the hall. "Go down this way and take a right at the end. Keep going until you see the main office and it will be to the left. Her door is always open to students."

Not able to think of anything better to do, Trixie decided the nurse's office didn't sound like a bad idea. She thanked Helena in a soft voice before moving to leave, the taller female politely holding the door open for her.

Her shoes squeaked on the shiny floors every other step, the tiny sound echoing down the halls as she repeated Helena's directions in her head. As she made it to the end of the hallway and went to turn right, she happened to glance behind her, and saw Helena still standing at the door of the girl's bathroom. Her expression was curious but a second later she turned and walked the other way.

...

Falling into a nest of pillows and fluffy blankets had never felt so wonderful.

Her backpack was forgotten by her door and she moaned in relief as she twisted and tangled herself into her comforter. She kicked her boots off before curling into a ball, her nose barely peeking out from beneath a small blanket covered in soft cinnamon brown faux fur, and she wiggled for a moment as she reached for her phone in her back pocket.

She had a message from Darren, her adoptive father, and she became filled with disappointment as she read his message that he wouldn't be home until late so she was to go ahead and fix dinner for herself and her brother Adrian.

The idea of cooking didn't sound appealing but since Adrian was still in school for a few hours, she would worry about it later.

After Trixie had found the nurse's office, who turned out to be the kindest person she had met the entire day, and finally began sobbing after the woman had given her an ice pack for her face and asked what had happened. She was very petite-almost Trixie's size-with big, round eyes in a pretty shade of green and coffee colored hair cut so short it barely brushed her ears. The nurse, Rebecca Chambers, had waited until Trixie had managed to calm down, gave her a warm smile, and a pass to be excused for the rest of the day.

Students had been in the cafeteria for lunch so no one noticed her walking out the front entrance in a desperate rush to get to the comfort of her home.

She certainly hoped no one saw how she had bumped into another student who had been pulling open the door the same second her hand closed around the handle on the other side, causing her to fall forward straight into a firm chest, her backpack sliding off her shoulder and falling open, the contents spilling out over the concrete steps and she could remember an arm wrapping around her waist to keep her from falling as well.

She had immediately rushed to apologize but only made it half way through the sentence when she met the face of her catcher.

His eyes were a steel blue, staring straight into hers, his face set into what appeared to be a frown but had turned to one of amusement when her cheeks flushed red as a cherry. He was a good head taller than she was, meaning he would have to lean down a bit to be at eye level with her. His red hair was cut to a short buzz, making it appear more brown that red in the shade. His facial features were strong and defined, making him seem naturally intimidating to anyone passing by. His most noticeable feature was the diagonal scar starting a few centimeters beneath his left eye and ending near his jawline.

If anyone had asked Trixie what her type was, she would admit in a whisper-with a face as red as an apple-that he was it.

The momentary trance ended when the fluttering of papers snapped her attention away from his face and she looked down the steps to see that some loose papers were floating further away from them towards the parking lot. She frantically removed herself from his arm and quickly ran down the steps, chasing down the loose papers first before they got too far. When she had managed to catch them all, she had turned back to the steps and found that the stranger had already gathered the papers closest to her backpack, and had messily shoved them back into her bag. Her face still red with embarrassment, Trixie had murmured a 'thank you' to him before taking her bag from his gloved hand, his bare fingers brushing hers for a split second, and she pulled away.

He had been wearing a tank top with a cropped neck shirt, the sleeves cut off so his bare shoulders were peeking out from beneath his faded black, high collared jacket with navy cargo pants shoved into his laced-up boots. Around his neck was a silver chain adorned with a stainless steel ring; the glint bouncing off the metal object when he shifted to lean on the opposite foot.

The word 'attractive' couldn't even begin to describe what Trixie had been thinking on that moment.

Not sure what else to say, she had stood there awkwardly for a moment, staring back and forth between her shoes and his boots. She had felt him staring at her but whatever interest he had quickly faded and he walked inside.

After that, Trixie had rushed home, taking the same bus she had used to get to school earlier that morning.

Even now, in the safety of home, Trixie could still see his blue eyes and smug expression whenever she squeezed her eyes shut, and pressed her face into the blanket as if to push the memory from her mind.

 _'God he must have thought I was such a klutz,'_ she thought to herself.

It was like her though to do something so embarrassing; she was known for her ill-timed jokes and convenient clumsy moments.

Her father _and_ friends thought it was an adorable quality to have but she didn't really think so.

Exhaustion from the day began to descend upon her and she set a timer on her phone so she would awaken a half hour before Adrian got home. She didn't plan on telling anyone that she had left school early on her first day. She'd had enough harassment for one day.

Setting her phone on the headboard above her, next to her alarm clock, Trixie curled further into the blankets, and slowly slipped into a state of semi-unconsciousness.

 _Tomorrow will be better...it has to be..._

...

 **Aaaaand there's the firs chapter folks!**

 **I know some people have probably already posted some high school themed stories but I wanted to try it out for myself and-I gotta say-it came out better than I thought it did after working on it for three days.**

 **Please tell me if you liked it and want more! Reviews give me motivation to write so tell me what your favorite part was and if you like where things are headed so far!**

 **Favorite, Follow, and Review! Have a wonderful week!**

 **~CoolCat0720**

 **(p.s. it is literally midnight where I am and I'm so exhausted but I just had to get this out here LOL XD)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys, it is almost 5 am where I am and I spent all night editing this chapter and a chapter to another one of my stories so if anything is misspelled or a sentence doesn't make sense,, I apologize LOL Other than that, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters except my OC.**

Chapter 2)

Trixie woke up late, causing her to scramble to get dressed and get ready for school, but she was forced to halt in her routine when she noticed her brother's room door was open and she peeked inside to find him laying on his bed, a handful of empty beers bottles littering the floor and a half one hanging from his hand.

He had never come home in time for dinner the night before but she would have preferred he did. She just didn't have time to deal with this right now.

Quick, Trixie cleared the bottles and left a small note with a bottle of asprin and cup of water before making her way downstairs to the kitchen, drinking a quick cup of orange juice and nibbling on a cinnamon bagel.

The house itself wasn't very large; three bedrooms with two bathrooms and a backyard. Walking in the front door, the staircase going upstairs was to the immediate right, and the dining room was through a small doorway to the left. Continuing through the dining to the back left corner of the house was the kitchen with a bartop and two stoves; one on an separate island counter and the other against the wall across from it. The cabinets were painted white, all the appliances stainless steel, and the counter tops made of sparkly granite.

Across from the kitchen was the livingroom complete with a navy blue couch and matching loveseat with two cream colored armchairs. A glass coffee table sat in the center and a large media center was against the wall with a widescreen TV and the shelves lined with BluRay DVDs and different game consoles. Adrian was more into Playstation but every now and then Trixie indulged in Xbox. In the small room between the living room and the staircase in the front right corner of the house was her father's office. It was neat and organized whenever he was away but when he came home it suddenly appeared as if a tornado hit; papers everywhere and his books disorganized. Trixie cleaned it-with his permission of course-whenever he was gone.

The second floor consisted of the bedrooms and bathrooms. Heading down a spacious hall, Adrian's room was the first on the left, Trixie's on the right a little ways down, and Darren's at the very end. Since Trixie was the only female in the house, Darren had given her the room with it's own little bathrom while he and Adrian shared the other one. Adrian hadn't been too enthusiastic about having to share with their adoptive father but once Trixie had made a point that she had a habit of leaving undergarments on the floor along with wet towels, he hadn't been too resistent.

Mid-bite, Trixie happened to glance at the clock and nearly choked on her bagel when she saw that she was ten minutes behind schedule. She chugged the rest of her orange juice and was barely pulling on her shoes when she ran out the door. She locked it behind her before rushing down the steps and ran across the front lawn down the side walk.

The sky was covered with murky clouds that promised showers later in the day. Despite the warm Raccoon City had been having lately, that apparently didn't seem to stop the early fall showers from making an appearance. The neighborhood she lived in was fairly peaceful and quiet, the homes moderately sized but nothing fancy like the enormous homes in the upscale part of the city. The families that lived here mostly had kids that were still in elementary school, some of the parents having already asked Trixie if she were interested in possibly babysitting their children every now and then, and the pay didn't sound too bad. She wasn't too sure if it was something she was interested in though.

Holding the strap of her backpack, Trixie made a sharp right cutting across someone else's front lawn, just in time to see the public bus already turning down another street.

 _'Shit,'_ she thought angrily to herself. She missed her bus.

Sighing, she shoved the rest of her bagel she had squished while running into her mouth and started her long walk to school.

When she had made her way onto a more populated street leading into the main part of the city, Trixie wondered whether or not to call Darren. He needed to know what Adrian was up to. Even if the two of them didn't get along very well, Darren was trying, and Trixie knew that he wanted to be more involved than he was now. Adrian was just making it more difficult than it needed to be and would act out irrationally whenever Darren tried to remind him that he was his legal guardian and therefore had authority over him.

Trixie liked Darren. When she had first met Darren and his wife, before she had passed away, Adrian had already been with them for two years before they had adopted her. They had made it clear that communication was a necessity and they always needed to be on the same page whenever they had a family discussion. Even after Darren's wife died, he had tried his best to be a supportive father to the both of them despite not having much support himself, and it was during that time Trixie bonded with him. Adrian, on the other hand, drew away from everyone, and developed bad habits and made even worse friends.

The only one he seemed to listen to was Trixie and even that was rare.

So lost in thought, Trixie didn't notice the dark green jeep pull up next to her until the window rolled down, and the person within called out to her.

"Hey."

Slightly jumping, Trixie looked to her left, and was surprised to see two young woman looking at her; one with sandy hair and a warm smile sitting in the passenger seat while the one behind the wheel looked-

 _'Its that girl from yesterday...I think her name is Helena?'_

When it was clear they waiting for her, Trixie hesitated before slowly approaching the passenger window. "Hello," she greeted awkwardly.

The girl in the passenger seat gave a bright smile and stuck her hand out. "Hi! You must be the new student Helena mentioned yesterday. I'm her sister, Deborah!"

Trixie took her hand, giving a small tiny shake, and greeted, "Trixie. It's nice to meet you."

"Ditto!" Deborah gave a small wink.

Helena jerked her head towards the back seat. "Hop in. Looks like you could use a ride."

Her eyes widened and she immediately shook her head. "Oh no, it's fine! Really! I was just going to-"

"You won't make it before the bell. Just get in," Helena cut off, giving Trixie a look that dared her to continue arguing.

Trixie clamped her mouth shut, looking back and forth between the two sisters, one looking like a hard ass and the other one still smiling like the sun, and finally conceded with a sigh. Keeping her head down, Trixie opened the back door, and slid into the seat behind Deborah's.

The interior smooth and sleek, the seats made of a plush black leather that made Trixie feel as if she were sinking slightly into her seat. The trunk behind her was spacious; probably able to fit three to four more people if arranged correctly.

As soon as she was buckled in, Helena took off.

It became clear to Trixie the type of driver Helena was after a few minutes and she was an angry one. She ran a few red lights, flipped one or two people off that tried to cut her off, and even shouted at another man who refused to let her into his lane. Deborah was clearly used to it, chattering on and on about how she was almost positive that and Ms. Wong were in a secret relationship.

"I mean they _do_ go to lunch together every day. Alone! Like who does that and says they aren't dating?"

"Maybe it's none of our business and we should leave it at that," Helena said in a half joking manner.

Deborah stuck her tongue out at her sister.

Taking her attention away from the conversation, Trixie suddenly realized that they were heading away from the school, not towards it.

"Um, if I can ask, where are we going?"

Helena honked her horn at someone Trixie couldn't see as Deborah turned around in her seat and replied, "We're picking up another person real quick on our way. You'll love her!"

Trixie gave a weak smile at Deborah's enthusiasm but felt it drop as soon as she turned away.

 _'More people...super.'_

When they rolled into the nicer part of the city, Trixie felt her jaw drop when they pulled into the driveway of an enormous Victorian style home. The front gate opened as they approached and Helena honked her horn three times as they stopped in front of the double-door garage. Moments later, a small petite form came out the front doors, and skipped down the stairs over to the jeep. Helena jerked her thumb to the side, signaling for the young female to sit on her side of the jeep. She waved at Deborah as she walked in front of the car, and when she opened the door behind Helena's seat she gave a look of surprise upon seeing Trixie in the backseat.

"Oh! Well hello there!" She greeted brightly, practically bouncing in, and closed the door behind her before turning to face Trixie.

Trixie gave a tiny wave. "Um, hi."

This was something she wasn't very good at; this whole...socializing thing. It was new ground for her. She had met her old friends due to club activities but like her they weren't amazing at socializing so they got along better. Deborah and this new girl screamed 'natural socializer' to Trixie; even Helena seemed comfortable with these kinds of things and she wasn't as talkative as her sister.

Sticking her hand out, the girl introduced herself, "Sherry Birkin!"

She had boyishly short blonde hair, a light blue headband keeping the longer strands out of her face, and her eyes a gorgeous shade of electric blue. She wore a grey tank top with a light blue cardigan and a pair of faded jeans with black flats. Her backpack was a rose pink with little charms on each of the zippers.

 _'She's...adorable,'_ Trixie thought to herself as she gently shook Sherry's hand.

"Trixie Mason."

Sherry's smile seemed to brighten and she said, "You must be new to Raccoon High?"

Trixie gave a small nod, wondering how this girl could have guessed that so quickly. "Just started yesterday."

"Awesome! How are you liking it so far?" Sherry asked innocently.

Trixie caught Helena's eye in the rearview mirror for a moment before answering, "It was...interesting, to say the least."

When Sherry gave Trixie a questioning look, Helena spoke up, "She means 'Stacy Lockheart interesting'."

Sherry rolled her eyes and groaned in annoyance. "Seriously? She still does that?"

Trixie furrowed her brow in confusion and asked, "I'm sorry, who's Stacy Lockheart?"

Helena pulled into a Starbucks drive-thru, stopping behind the car at the intercom in front of them, and turned around in her seat before responding, "Stacy is the girl who cornered you in girls bathroom yesterday," Helena turned back around in her seat, shifting gears to slowly move forward towards the intercom. "She still thinks she's hot shit even though Brad dumped her ass a month ago."

Now Trixie was even more confused. "Who's Brad?"

Deborah was quick to answer, "He's the school main jock; basketball star, straight A student, and all that jazz."

"He's also the school's star asshole. Picks on kids and all that." Helena added before leaning slightly out the window to relay everyone's drinks to the person on the intercom.

 _'She must have everyone's drinks memorized,'_ Trixie thought to herself when she realized Helena hadn't asked anyone what they had wanted.

Until she turned around and gave Trixie an expectant look.

Blinking, Trixie stuttered, "Uh, no thank you. I don't drink coffee."

Helena shrugged, "Then what do you get?"

"Ummm, water?"

Helena sighed and shook her head before turning back to the intercom. Whatever she said was lost on Trixie when she was distracted by Sherry speaking up, "Everybody hates Brad but no one speaks out against him because he's the principal's son."

Trixie gave her an incredulous look. "Please tell me you're joking."

Sherry shook her head.

As Helena pulled up to the window, Deborah sighed and said, "I feel bad for Mr. Kennedy. He has to deal with him right off the bat. I'm glad I don't have to deal with him in first period."

This made Trixie pause.

She had Mr. Kennedy for Algebra 2 in first period.

Perhaps...maybe...

"Hey, does this Brad guy have dark brown hair and eyes? Has a small mole on the left side of his chin? Wears a red and white varsity jacket?" Trixie described, gesturing to herself as if she were the one with the distinguishing features.

"And has this 'I am the best no matter what you think' look on his face?" Helena added.

Trixie smirked but nodded.

Sighing Helena replied, "Yup, that's him alright. Did you run into him or something?"

Giving a weak shrug and looking out her window, Trixie muttered, "He may or may not have tripped me in Mr. Kennedy's class."

The silence was almost deafening, the hum of the jeep and the sounds of cars passing by them in the street next to Starbucks was practically the only thing she could hear, and when she glanced at the three others in the car they were all staring at her with looks mixed with disbelief and surprise; Sherry looked as if she wasn't breathing.

Trixie blinked and asked stupidly, "What?"

The barista opened the delivery window and Helena muttered a curse under her breath before turning to accept the cup holder with four drinks and handing the woman a twenty dollar bill, telling her to keep the change.

 _'I thought I said I don't drink coffee,'_ Trixie thought to herself.

Helena handed the drinks off to Deborah to hold and plucked one of the smaller cups out of the cup holder and held it out to Trixie.

When she didn't take it right away, Helena sighed and urged her to take it. "Just try some. It's not coffee."

Hesitantly, Trixie took the small cup from her, mostly because she didn't want Helena to drive without both hands on the steering wheel, but because a sweet smell was wafting from the hole in the lid and Trixie found she rather liked it.

Deborah passed Sherry her drink and put a medium cup in the cup holder between Helena and herself before taking a sip out of her own large drink.

Staring at the lid of her own cup, Trixie very slowly tilted her drink towards her, and hesitantly took a tiny sip.

What hit her tongue was insanely hot, nearly burning her tastebuds, but not before she realized that whatever Helena had ordered her was the greatest thing on the planet.

Sherry giggled beside her. "I think she likes it, Helena. Good call."

Trixie took another sip, a little bigger this time, before asking , "What is this?"

Without taking her eyes off the road, the brunette replied over her shoulder, "It's a vanilla chai. Most none-coffee drinkers get them."

Holding her new favorite drink in both hands, warming her fingers, she admitted in a quiet voice, "I really like it."

Helena smirked in the rearview mirror. "I know."

...

"Attention class! I will now explain what we shall be doing today!"

Everyone in the gym huddled around their teacher, Mr. Redfield, at his command.

Trixie came to stand at the front of the circle of students surrounding him, fiddling with the edge of her gym shirt.

The required shirt and shorts was in school colors; the short sleeved shirt white and the baggy shorts a bold red. And while the clothing fit her skinny frame awkwardly, she was able to tighten the bottom of her shirt by bunching some of the fabric together and tying it off with a hairband and folding it underneath so it wouldn't bounce around annoyingly at the base of her back.

Trixie's hair was pulled into a messy bun, her bangs long enough that she was able to pull most of them out of her face, but a few still dangled in her eye and tickled her nose.

Crossing his arms, Chris looked around at his class, and yelled, "Since the soccer team needs the field outside, we will be doing obstacle course races today in the gym."

Most of the females groaned in protest while all the males laughed and high fived each other in anticipation. Chris eyed Trixie, wondering what his new student thought of that, but to his surprise, her eyes lit up the tiniest bit.

 _'She likes obstacle courses? Don't see that every day,'_ Chris thought to himself as he gave her a tiny smirk before turning back to face the entire class.

"I'll be dividing you into two teams. The team that wins the obstacle course race doesn't have to dress out and participate tomorrow."

...

Once the teams were divided, they each assembled at opposite ends of the gym.

To Trixie's surprise, the obstacle course was actually very complex. There were small planks of wood that people would have to use as bridges to cross the floor since it was dubbed 'lava'. At the end of the 'lava zone' in the center of the room was a mini building like structure where they would have to climb up the side which was designed specifically for rock climbing. Once at the top of the structure, the middle of the roof was removed, leaving a hole which led down to a foam pit if someone fell in, and the only way to cross over the hole to the other side was by rope swing. Once across, they would have to climb down the other side of the structure, make it across the other 'lava zone' without touching the ground, and then they finished the obstacle course.

While it didn't seem too difficult, the planks being used for the 'lava zone' were very tiny, and the rocking climbing wall didn't have many footholds close together meaning it was going to be tricky getting up without getting a little creative.

"You don't seem too intimidated by all this."

Turning around, Trixie was met with the crooked smile of one of her teammates.

She merely shrugged and replied, "I used to do things like this when I was little. It shouldn't be too difficult."

His crooked smile widened. "You have experience. Good. I won't have to worry about you."

She gave him a confused look and he gestured to the group of seven female students on their team who were checking their nails and playing with their hair. They looked bored beyond words.

Trixie shook her head and told him, "I'm not interested in joining the Bimbo Club anytime soon and I don't think they would be interested in having me."

The boy huffed a laugh, slightly shaking his head as he ran his thumb over his bottom lip.

 _"Holy cow he's a cutie,'_ Trixie suddenly thought to herself as a slight blush settled on her cheeks.

He held out his hand. "My name is Piers. Piers Nivans."

Slightly at loss for words, she cleared her throat before taking his hand. "T-Trixie Mason."

He gave her a friendly yet slightly flirtatious smile. "Nice to meet you, Trixie. It's nice to see a girl who actually seems interested in sports."

She gave a small shrug, "I'm not as into sports as you think. I'm more of a...morale support kind of person rather than a participant."

He chuckled and said, "Morale is very important in sports so don't sell yourself too short trickster."

She gave him a funny expression at the sudden nickname and he chuckled again. Before he could say anything else though, Redfield blew his whistle, signalling the start of the obstacle course, bringing an end to their friendly chat for the time being.

...

Lunch at Raccoon High School was different for Trixie's last school. Since it had twice as many students as other schools nearby, lunch time was divided into two different time periods so half the students would eat right after third period then the other half of the students would eat right after fourth period. Trixie was a part of the first half, meaning as soon as third period ended she found herself heading towards the cafeteria.

Since she hadn't packed a lunch the night before, she would have to risk the food provided by the system.

The lines were packed but seemed to move quickly so she knew she wouldn't be waiting for long and went to stand in line as well. She grabbed a red tray and began to look over the choices provided. To her surprise, most of the food actually looked and smelled fairly delicious, and proceeded to load her plate with pasta and a few rolls. On her way to the checkout, she scanned the drink selection in the coolers and snagged the last pepsi they had in stock. Moving further down the line, she grabbed a small brownie before heading towards the lunch lady working at the cash register. She handed the lady a five dollar bill and shoved her change into her pocket before moving out of the way and glancing around at the tables.

Every single one of them appeared to be full and any open spaces were with company that looked questionable or altogether unappealing to be by.

Right as Trixie considered going to eat her lunch by the single person tables closest to the windows, a hand shot up in the air and began waving at her frantically, and the owner was none other than Sherry Birkin herself.

"Trixie, over here! Come sit with us!" She called out, drawing a few eyes in the direction of her table, but most people ignored her. With Sherry was Deborah and Helena along with another man she did not recognize. His hair was a dark reddish brown messily combed back out of his face, his eyes dark and intimidating as he watched her approach. He wore a black tank top with a pair of jeans, one of his boot covered feet resting on his knee as he slouched in the plastic gray chair. Despite the poor posture it was easy to guess that if he stood at his full height that he was broad and extremely fit; in fact she wouldn't be surprised if the male student was a member of one of Raccoon High's sports teams. The feature that stood out the most was the tribal tattoo that extended from his shoulder to his wrist, the patterns becoming smaller as it went down. How he got away with that on school grounds was beyond her.

"Trixie, I'd like you to meet out friend Billy! He's a childhood friend of Helena and Deborah's." Sherry introduced, in which he gave Trixie a head nod of acknowledgment.

"How's it going?"

Trixie shrugged and replied, "It's going."

The corner of his mouth twitched up in a smirk and he suddenly turned around in his chair and pulled an empty one from a nearby table over next to him, gesturing for her to sit. She mumbled a shy thanks and sat down, setting her tray between them, and offered her one of the rolls she had grabbed when she realized he didn't have a lunch of his own. He took one, tossing it playfully once or twice in the air before tearing into it. Deborah giggled and moved from her seat to sit on one of his knees in which he moved his foot to the floor.

Helena scowled and told Deborah it was inappropriate but Trixie's attention was stolen by Sherry who leaned in close to say, "Maybe if he shows up tomorrow you can meet Jake. He's a friend of Billy's but he doesn't always join us."

Trixie merely nodded, choosing to nibble on her pasta rather than actually reply.

It remained like that for most of the lunch period, Sherry and Deborah doing most of the conversing while Helena put a word in every now and then. Billy chose to remain quiet like Trixie, content with just watching the other three females talk away. Every couple of minutes she would catch him staring at her but it was never for long. While his eyes were narrowed he seemed more curious than wary of her.

When she took her last roll and split it in half, she didn't hesitate to offer him some, and he was more than willing to take it.

So far out of the four of them, she liked Billy the most.

...

For his sixth period, Mr. Redfield was not only her P.E. teacher but her Chemistry teacher as well.

On her first day, he had agreed to put her at her own table by the windows until he could find a suitable partner for her to work with. He was stern yet fair, only losing his temper when students decided to talk when he did, but that didn't happen often.

Not wanting her to feel left behind, Chris had come up with a small list of chapters for her to review her first day to help her catch up with the rest of the class, and he seemed surprised when he found she was able to catch up easily.

He was almost through with taking attendance when two people came in the door. One of them was a hall moniter and the other was-

 _It's that guy I bumped into at the entrance,_ she thought as the memory invaded her mind. He was wearing an army green hoodie with a skull patch sewn into the chest area and thumb holes in the cuffs, a pair of baggy, black pants that were held up by a worn leather belt with the bottoms tucked into the same boots he had been wearing before. The silver chain around his neck stuck out like a sore thumb, the ring on it bouncing a bit as he agressively pulled away from the hand holding onto his shoulder.

"Mr. Muller, how kind of you to join us." Redfield drawled, crossing his arms over his chest.

The young man shoved his hands into his pockets and glared at the teacher, clearly not happy at being brought to class.

"Thank you for bringing him. I can handle it from here." Chris told the hall monitor.

When the door shut behind him, the young man greeted with a smirk, "Good to see you this afternoon Redfield. I would just like to say that your pants look extra tight today-"

"Save it Jake," Mr. Redfield cut off while some of the students began to giggle. "Have a seat before I send you to the principal's office. Again."

The boy, Jake, merely shrugged. "Whatever you say. You're the boss."

Chris narrowed his eyes before looking back down at the attendance sheet, clearly dismissing the younger male who turned away and started maneuvering his way around the tables at a sluggish pace.

It wasn't until his eyes narrowed at the sight of Trixie sitting alone at the lab table did she realize that the open seat next to her must belong to him.

Blushing, she looked down at her notebook, missing the way he smirked at her, but managing to hear his chuckle as he approached.

The chair was pulled back far enough for him to slide in, instantly going into a slouch. After a few awkward moments, she glanced at him from beneath her raven hair, only to find he was already staring at her.

"Well if it isn't little miss clutz," he teased quietly as to not get caught by Redfield. "Who knew I'd be bumping into you again so soon."

Trixie bit her bottom lip, resisting the urge to speak in fear that she would make a bigger fool of herself to him than she already had. He chuckled at her expression, staring at her for only a few more seconds before turning his attention Redfield for the remainder of the class, but felt him glance at her every now and then.

The entire time she didn't say a word, stuck between paying attention in class and daydreaming about random things that floated through her brain.

When the bell rang for the end of class, Trixie realized that Chris had handed back a test from before to the students, and she turned to leave but caught a glance of Jake's score as he shoved it into the pocket of his hoodie.

 _Did he get a perfect score?_

 _..._

 **AAAAAND THERES THE SECOND CHAPTER!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I actually had a lot of fun writing it and I already have plans for the next chapter! Please tell me what you like about it so far in a review or a message!**

 **So with that, please Favorite, Follow, and Review! The more reviews, the more motivated I am to write the next chapter!**

 **~CoolCat0720**

 **(P.S. Please tell me if I did an okay job at portraying some of the characters because I am not familiar with a few of them. If I got them wrong in any way, please feel free to message me so I can change that!)**


End file.
